


Concrete

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: A bit cute, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Falling Down Stairs, Giriko's no good very bad terrible day, Justin tries his best but Giriko's stubborn, M/M, Some fighting, a bit infuriating, broken leg, just like them, tons of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “Giriko… do you need help off the floor?” Giriko didn’t answer, he refused to say anything right now. Justin seemed to realize that and sighed.---Goretober 2020: Reluctant Bedrest
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Concrete

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start getting slower at these from here on out ;0; theres a lot going on and I'm going to be trying my best but writing these is really hard ahah, like its a lot of work that takes a lot of time,,, especially with how long I'm making them. 
> 
> This one was mostly fun to write though! Lots of cuddles and softness ;v;

Giriko wasn’t actually all that hurt, well, physically. His pride was in fucking shambles, he couldn’t believe some fucking bastard had actually managed to sneak up on him and push him down the academy stairs. 

He really hadn’t been expecting it, he hadn’t been fucking doing  _ anything  _ for once. Justin had been held back the slightest bit to get some kind of lecture or something from Azusa and told him he’d catch up later. It was such a moment of normalcy, nothing interesting was happening as he walked out the doors towards the staircase, no one suspicious or angry was around… it was a fucking crime of passion apparently, something just in the moment. 

According to Justin it was just a kid that had been running and bumped right into him as he was taking a step down, but Giriko didn’t buy that. Well, he bought that it was a kid, he had seen the little fucker get chewed out by Justin. That was probably the only redeeming feature of this stupid injury. It was amazing to see how unbelievably mad Justin could get, and that it was just over Giriko getting a few scrapes. He had always kinda got a feel for the fact Justin was… overprotective, to be kind about it, but this really hammered it in.

Now he was just in bed though, there wasn’t anything exciting going on and he was just kind of pissed off knowing he couldn’t even get revenge without being punished by the academy for harassing children. Justin had been incredibly insistent he went to lay down despite him saying it was fine and then just left him here. He didn’t even get why he needed to lay here. It had hurt a lot to go tumbling down so much fucking sharp concrete and while he managed to catch himself he still went a good deal down and was now bloody with stupid scrapes and a couple cuts. Still, he could walk, albeit with a limp, and he wasn’t in so much pain that he needed to take a time out and fucking lay around. 

The way Justin’s lips had quirked into a pitious but also overly loving smile when he gave his reasoning was honestly kind of scary though… Justin really loved, and Giriko meant  _ loved _ , how pathetic he was. The brat had said before he found it the cutest thing on earth but it was still fucking weird and concerning to see. 

_ “Giriko you sound like such an old man, are you grumpy knowing how old you are? That you can’t just bounce up from a tumble anymore?”  _ Justin had been cooing in a way that really boiled his blood into straight fire. He wanted to shove Justin down those stairs himself and see how he came back from it. Instead he just slapped Justin away, refusing to let the scythe help him walk back home with his limp. He wasn’t going to be fucking treated like this. That had been his thought storming home as Justin followed him with a sadistically happy smile, enjoying his pain far too much.

He had made it back without needing help, sweating like a pig but all in one piece and not having fallen down again. It didn’t take him long to get in, Justin coming in behind him and locking the door. There was a moment they just made eye contact, Justin smiling as he waited to hear what Giriko was planning to do here. It was so fucking infuriating, Giriko had a fucking idea how to wipe that look right off his face though. 

Storming into their room he went to faceplant right into Justin’s side of the bed, getting all the blood and dirt from his fall all over the sheets. The noise Justin made when he realized what had just happened was so fucking sastifiying… he fucking rubbed his entire body deeper into the covers, really getting all his filth into Justin’s bedding and hoping it would fucking smear onto the brat’s soft skin when he eventually laid down and make him uncomfortable and dirty. Fucking princess would have to decide if he wanted to sleep on their couch or in scratchy mud… his spoiled ass being forced to deal with less than perfection for once.

All of that was how he ended up in here, alone as Justin messed around in their kitchen, looking for medical supplies and insisting to take care of him. Giriko wanted to gag, he wasn’t into this mushy shit, he  _ might  _ be having issues seeing he was so dizzy from that walk home but he was  _ fine _ , he had come back from far worse. Of course Justin wasn’t listening though, trying to somehow convince Giriko in being cooperative by saying ‘it was only fair’ with how often he forced Justin to stop being stupid and just go to bed… as if that meant anything to Giriko.

Unlike Justin who would be annoyed at first but eventually melt with a happy hum as he was finally given permission to not kill himself for his work, Giriko was never going to be fucking happy with this. He was a grown ass man who wanted to be treated that way, he didn’t need to be fucking babied like the brat did. Plus he wasn’t even trying to do far more than he should be doing while injured like Justin always did, he just wanted to be left alone to heal by himself. He could already tell the idea of getting Justin to leave him alone right now was nothing more than a grand fantasy. 

Besides Justin should take his own advice and let Giriko heal instead of insisting the man go along and let him play nurse like the most annoying child on earth. Of course he wouldn’t do that though, he could justify doing anything he wanted to even if it was incredibly painfully contradictory. Getting Justin to see reason was like trying to catch a goddamn bird, if he saw it coming there was no chance, he was already in fucking denial.

Giving a dramatic annoyed sigh the second the door opened back up he gave a smug grin at how Justin’s nose wrinkled up in disgust. This was really going to be a test of will between them, Giriko refused to make this easy for the brat. Still Justin wasn’t discouraged, maybe even more insistent now because he knew Giriko didn’t want this and it was the best payback for these over the top complaints. God did Giriko hate that… he wanted Justin to fucking shut up and sit still for once.

Instead Justin set down the basin and bandages he brought and fucking leant down to kiss Giriko’s cheek with an overzealous affection, clearly trying to piss him the hell off now. This had started off at legitimate concern but as soon as the scythe put together how angry this all made him it turned into a game, something that became even clearer when Justin tilted his face towards his own and met their lips, ignoring how huffy Giriko was and really just showering him in love. It was awful how good the brat was at that, Giriko refused to meet the kiss back but when Justin wrapped his arms around his shoulders and moved so he was almost sitting on his fucking  _ lap _ , it was starting to whittle down his willpower. 

Justin wanted to win here, he wanted to get Giriko to give up and be cooperative like the biggest fucking asshole. Justin hummed into his lips, forcing him to uncross his arms and moving them so they were soft and gentle around the scythe’s lithe little waist… he was so perfect to hold, Giriko felt his thumbs moving in hard circles against the other’s skin without his input, enjoying the feeling of Justin under his grip. 

“Doesn’t it feel good? Let me take care of you Giri, you have to be so tired…” Justin whispered the words into his ear, cuddling into his neck and leaving a few kisses there as well. Giriko felt his teeth clench so hard it hurt, fuck.  _ Fuck _ . This wasn’t fair at all, Justin was such a bastard getting this all to work so well in his favor… 

“ _ Fine _ , but get out of your dumb heavy clothes first, I want to feel your skin.” The scythe looked shocked at first, blinking dumbly before a sharp smile came over his lips. He slowly moved to get his cloak off, undoing the buttons of his coat leisurely,  _ teasingly _ , while Giriko was forced to watch. The kid really couldn’t do anything without being a real piece of shit, huh? 

“All off, if you don’t want to be naked just wear a T-shirt or something. You wanted to take care of me and what better treatment is there than skin to skin contact?” Justin shot him a bit of a glare, warning him to not push it any further with these demands. Nevertheless he did it though, get down to his underwear before pulling one of  _ Giriko’s  _ shirts out like the biggest fucking tease and slipping it on, shooting his a smug look as he held it over his nose and inhaled, presumably taking in the enchanter’s scent. Fucking little bastard. 

“I can agree to feeling some flesh, especially if it's so tender and wounded.” Justin moved back towards him to start unbuttoning the enchanter’s shirt, taking off the dirty, slightly bloodied fabric with a sharp smile that never failed to make Giriko sweat the slightest bit. Still, he cooperated to the best of his ability and moved to help Justin get his shirt off, smirking as Justin brought them into a kiss and ran his cold fingers down his stomach.

“God you’re such a fucking freak, you can’t say anything normal to save your goddamn life can you?” Giriko was breathless as they broke away, Justin might’ve technically won here getting to ‘take care’ of Giriko, but considering Giriko had twisted this into something that looked far more like foreplay than anything soft and fluffy… well, he didn’t feel like he had lost all that much. 

“No I can’t, you already know that Giriko.” Huffing a laugh Giriko nodded in affirmation, grabbing onto Justin’s ass he tried to force the boy to climb onto the bed, to forget all of this and just have sex. Annoyingly Justin was still wearing his underwear, Giriko grunting in dissatisfaction before managing to get his fingers under the hem of one of the legs and run his fingers up the soft curve of the scythe’s butt, ignoring the little shrill noise of annoyance. 

“Yeah you’re right, I do. Why don’t you come up here and make it up to me though? Own up to your creepy language.” Giriko didn’t actually care about Justin being fucking weird all the time and really didn’t need it ‘made up’ to him, but he’d also say anything to get Justin to have sex with him, that was common knoweldge at this point. Unfortunately when Justin tried to get closer to him, caught up in all of this and meeting their lips again, he happened to accidentally rest his arm on Giriko’s bad leg, pressing a bit of his weight against it and making Giriko let out a loud grunt of pain. 

Justin jumped back immediately, remembering what he was originally doing and looking  _ horrified _ he had not only forgotten, but possibly just made things worse. Giriko swore under his breath, pissed off at himself for fucking everything up because of a bit of pain. Grabbing onto Justin’s wrist as the kid tried to pull away he kissed against the brat’s wrist, biting at it when the kiss ended with a sharp glare, warning him not to stop. Justin of course didn’t listen.

“Giriko what on earth are you thinking? You’re still hur-” Meeting their lips again Giriko lifted Justin up and forced him onto the bed, rolling over and ignoring the pain in his leg to get on top of the brat and pin him in. From the red flush and shocked eyes he was getting, Justin wasn’t entirely livid with this, but soon enough his expression settled into something exhausted and annoyed. Giriko didn’t bother to address it, instead reaching under Justin’s, well,  _ his _ shirt and pushing it up Justin’s stomach, uncovering just past his pink little nipples. He didn’t take it all the way off though, enjoying Justin’s embarrassment as he was reminded by the cloth that he  _ did  _ have modesty but that it was very much missing right now.

“I don’t give a fuck if I’m hurt, this is way more interesting then that BS.” Justin gave him a half assed glare with that, annoyed that Giriko wasn’t playing along with him. Little fucking brat. 

“Giriko you're not going to get better if you keep messing around on your hurt leg! What if it ends up to be broken! It’ll just get worse!” It was incredibly hard to take Justin seriously while he was under him with his shirt pulled up, swollen glossy lips and a soft red flush on his face. He was glaring, trying to look all serious and intimidating… but it wasn’t working at all, Giriko just gave a soft humoring smile. Justin wasn’t amused, he tried to pull his shirt down only for Giriko to grab his wrists and pin them up above his head, refusing to let the kid get out of this.

“Giriko! Stop it right now! You’re-” Bringing their lips together Giriko forced Justin to shut the fuck up, not at all interested in humoring this. Justin seemed to be on the same page in the other direction though, struggling stubbornly and making cute like huffy noises as he tried to break away, being annoyingly overly gentle because he was still fucking scared of hurting Giriko somehow. It did an amazing job at pissing Giriko all the way off to hell. He  _ wasn’t _ fucking delicate. 

“Stop acting like this baby scythe, you’re making a fool of yourself here, acting like you can accidentally crush me when we both know it's the other way around.” Placing his hand on one side of Justin’s chest he spread all his fingers out to cover as much of it as possible, his hand being big enough compared to Justin to start to wrap around the side… Justin wasn’t breathing, clearly overwhelmed seeing the size difference so up close. Giriko gave a smirk before lifting himself up on that one hand, pressing all his weight down on Justin’s chest and making the poor boy scream and try to hit him off.

“See? Unless you’ve got your fancy weapon form out there's nothing you can do to hurt me, you know that little one.” It was surprising how livid Giriko’s voice was, so unbelievably pissed off he even had to remind the brat of this. Still he released his weight almost immediately, not actually interested in hurting Justin here, just wanting to remind him. Justin’s eyes were teary, he was gasping from the momentary crushing pain he clearly hadn’t seen coming. It really probably came out of nowhere for the poor brat, there was no way he was expecting to get crushed for trying to help clean out wounds. 

“Giriko, you  _ can _ get hurt you know? It wasn’t even originally by me. Why are you so worked up about this?” Justin’s voice was almost simpering, being overly kind and submissive as if he was trying to break bad news to him… That really worked Giriko up, he hated this so much. The brat wasn’t listening to him at all, looking at him with such pity as if he needed that right now. Justin could really go to hell, how did he manage being so fucking annoying all the time? 

“I already told you I’m not fucking hurt, it's  _ fine _ .” The look he got from Justin after that… so doubtful and disappointed… Giriko was incredibly tempted to throw Justin across the room and see how badly he could hurt the brat without having a full out fight. Maybe if he was busted up enough he’d finally get it through his thick head that bruises weren’t being hurt. Sadly, when his grip tightened painfully on Justin’s waist and the dumbass didn’t flinch or go on guard at all, not the slightest bit worried about what Giriko was thinking, he found he couldn’t fucking do it though. God he fucking hated this kid.

“Ok you’re fine, are you going to get all the blood and dirt off of yourself then? I’m not interested in sleeping with leaking wounds so rather let me clean you up, do it yourself, or sleep on the couch.” Justin just sounded tired now, no longer overly loving and now just annoyed. For Giriko, that was miles better, at least in this situation. Still, he was disappointed he had just clearly lost permission to fuck the brat into the bedsheets until he took a shower or something. 

Grumbling he moved to get up and do what was being asked of him, not really wanting to sleep with weird little pebbles stuck to his skin either. Once he managed to get upright and put his weight down on both his legs he fucking  _ crumpled _ . The noise he made when his leg suddenly gave out under him and made him slam his face into their floor was fucking humliating and he stayed down like that for longer then he would admit,  _ knowing  _ Justin had some sort of smug I-told-you-so expression on his face. 

“Giriko… do you need help off the floor?” Giriko didn’t answer, he refused to say anything right now. Justin seemed to realize that and just sighed, his bare legs coming down off the side of the bed and little feet pressing onto the floor right next to Giriko’s face as he moved to get himself down there to help. Giriko wanted to grab his ankle and scare the shit out of him but he didn’t manage to move fast enough for that. 

“Come on.” Justin moved to get an arm around him and start to lift him up with only a bit of strain, Giriko wasn’t really helping him at all, so it was impressive in its own right. Getting thrown to the bed again Giriko just fucking went limp, feeling entirely defeated and betrayed by his own stupid leg. What the hell had even happened? He had walked home just fine, why did his body decide to randomly give up now? 

Justin didn’t say anything, sensing Giriko didn’t want to hear it, and threw a wet cloth on him, expecting him to mop the blood up himself since he had just made such a big scene about not wanting Justin to do it. Giriko wasn’t sure if it felt any better doing it himself vs Justin doing it, his complaint had been more not wanting this bullshit at all, but regardless he started wiping off the wounds harder than recommended, accidentally opening them back up with the force he was using in his pissy mood. 

It wasn’t too much of a surprise that Justin angrily yanked the cloth from his hand when he realized Giriko was only making things worse, and started to do it himself, gently wiping off the scrapes and taking care not to irritate the torn skin more than he already had to. Justin was dead silent the entire time, and looked about as pissed off as Giriko had right before now, annoyed that it had gotten to this point, or that it happened in the first place or that he wasn’t getting to have fun with this or… something. Giriko honestly wasn’t sure which one it was. 

When Justin ripped down his pants without hesitation, looking to uncover his traitorous leg, it came out of nowhere with no warning and Giriko jumped a goddamn foot. It made sense Justin didn’t care about these things and didn’t think about them but Jesus Christ, having the brat suddenly forcing his jeans off and throwing them to the side with an annoyed expression… it was certainly something. Enough of something that Giriko had to really fight not to start all of this over again.

The only reason he didn’t was because, with the mood Justin was clearly in, it’d probably result in a torn off dick. 

The idea of saying something circled around in his mind for a bit, to somehow make this moment less uncomfortable, but he decided against it. The scythe didn’t seem to want to talk anyway, he was moving surprisingly fast, apparently used to cleaning up wounds and wrapping them up. As awkward as Giriko felt just sitting here as Justin worked on the scrapes and bumps, there was also something about getting to watch Justin so up close while he was focused and in the midst of work, the smallest bit of blood having smeared up his face at some point. He was way to fucking pretty. 

When Justin finished up and gathered everything to throw out or go wash Giriko found himself upset at the loss of contact, even though he had just been bitching so much about it. He sat there in a pensive silence as the kid disappeared to go put everything away, staring at the ceiling with tired and sore eyes. God this fucking sucked. Even when Justin came back they were both still dead silent, Justin seemingly having nothing to say and Giriko not wanting to acknowledge in any way that he ate shit just from trying to stand up. 

Giriko didn’t care if the academy would get pissed at him, he was going to scare the shit out of that kid and make him regret thinking he could mess with him. Little brat was clearly in some desperate need of punishment, and while Justin’s yelling had certainly been a start with how terrifying the scythe could be, Giriko wasn’t satisfied yet. He was brewing in a silent hatred, thinking of all the ways he could get revenge for this. He wasn’t paying any kind of attention to Justin anymore, not until the brat went to get in bed besides him.

Surprisingly Justin didn’t make a big deal over laying down in the sheets Giriko had dirtied by rubbing all over, he started to get in with nothing more than a wrinkled nose. Giriko didn’t like that though, he stopped him, pushing the scythe off the bed before he could get into the bloodied sheets. Justin wasn’t amused, the dark circles that were always under his eyes suddenly seemed so much darker and the expression on his face was almost begging, asking desperately for rest. Giriko only huffed.

“Don’t fucking lay in dirt what's wrong with you?” Justin raised an eyebrow in confusion before looking down, seemingly gauging how bad the mess was before trying to get in again, whining when Giriko continued to hold him back. 

"Giriko you're the one who got dirt everywhere… why are you complaining now?” It hurt Giriko’s heart to hear how unbelievably  _ tired _ Justin sounded saying that. Little bastard was way too good at pulling at heartstrings and acting like a wounded puppy when he really really wanted something. If Giriko wasn’t as stubborn, or possibly more stubborn, than Justin was he would’ve caved immediately.    
  
“I didn’t think you were going to lay down before cleaning it up! Aren’t you too spoiled to sleep in mud!?” Giriko was actually shocked Justin only seemed to be tired hearing that, it was as if the scythe somehow had forgotten he was the biggest priss in the world. Seriously, Giriko had seen Justin straight up refuse to sit down before because where they wanted him to sit was wet. How the fuck did he not care about bits of dirt and bloodstains? Why couldn’t anything about him make sense?

“I’m not, move over I’m tired Giri.” Justin was insistent this time, really trying to get into bed and making an annoying whining sound as he was held back. Finally, when Giriko started to lose his grip and Justin started to slip under his arms, Giriko decided to try something else. His leg was still fucked up but if he compensated with his other one…. 

“Giri! Stay in bed, you're hurt! What are you doing!?” Justin  _ jumped _ into him, onto the bed to pin him down and make sure he couldn’t get up. The sudden weight falling on his stomach made him grunt a bit before he could try and elbow the little piece of shit off of him. 

“Changing the fucking sheets if you won’t you god damn freak.” Giriko couldn’t even begin to deal with how much he hated himself right now, he wanted Justin to deal with this bullshit for once but now that it was actually happening he realized he didn’t fucking want that at all. The idea of Justin sleeping somewhere dirty, especially if it was his fault, and after all of this was far more irritating than it had any right being… 

“Giriko sit down! I’ll do it if you’re so set on this!” Justin’s voice sounded  _ exhausted  _ but sincere, that he was actually going to do it if Giriko fucking sat back down like he was told. Giriko chewed on it for a second, deciding if he was going to cooperate or not, Justin could tell that was what he was doing and fucking crawled over him. The scythe could move surprisingly last on all fours, as weird as that was, and managed to undo the sheets and trap him up in the fabric before he could orient himself enough to stand.

“Justin augh!” Batting around the fabric suddenly all around him Giriko tried to find the edges so he could fucking get out of it all, Justin only hugged him, making it impossible for him to escape the stupid sheet cocoon the scythe had made around him. With a soft little laugh Justin cuddled into him, enjoying himself again now that Giriko was pissed off and at the disadvantage.

Luckily, Justin didn’t hold him long and went to get the new sheets pretty quickly, probably wanting to go to bed as fast as possible here. By the time Giriko had found his way out of the tangled mess the little shit was already putting the sheets on his side of the bed, making incredible fucking time like the well trained bastard he was. Giriko was fairly certain they had never trained Justin to make beds, but they  _ had  _ trained him to do as much as possible in as little time as possible, which he was very much proving he was good at today. 

Helping the kid with the tail end of it and getting the stupid fitted sheets on his side he grumbled when Justin threw the blankets at him like they were a bomb, having it all fall on top of him in a weird tangled pile. He had only started to figure them out when Justin jumped in the bed himself and managed to untangle their blanket in one magic swoop and then wrap them up painfully close, always loving to be touching as much as possible when they slept. 

It was all such a whirlwind of movement that once they were cuddled up, Giriko took a second to just blink and try to figure out what had happened, amazed Justin could move so fast when he was clearly extremely tired… The desire to finish up so he could sleep was probably a great motivator though. The scythe was  _ scary  _ about rest, if Giriko actually legitimately was to wake Justin up for no reason he’d be dead fucking meat, he had accidently woken the kid up before and gotten a look that was unlike anything he had ever fucking seen. Giriko wasn’t sure what kinda shit Justin did for the academy crypt’s under the excuse of justice, but he was certain Justin would do those very same things to him if Giriko kept him from getting to sleep. 

Thinking about that now, insisting the sheets got changed was probably a risky fucking thing to do, but it had worked out, probably just because Justin hadn’t already been comfortable… that was usually when things got dangerous. 

With a heavy sigh, Giriko finally started to relax. Justin was already pretty comfortable down there, presumably more than ready to fall asleep. Before all of this, before Giriko even started outside to where he’d get fucking pushed over, it had already been an incredibly long day for the brat, not a bad one per say, but fucking long. It made sense he was looking to just sleep without any more drama… but Giriko couldn’t help himself, with a soft laugh he kissed the crown of Justin’s head.

“You’re really such a fucking princess…” There was a moment the words just hung in the air, Justin not yet reacting before he looked up at Giriko from their cocoon of blankets with a pitious look. It was clear he wasn’t taking the insult at all. How fucking annoying… Making it even worse, after a few seconds of blank eye contact, Justin’s lips quirked up into a mocking smile. 

“You say that but you were the one who felt the need to fix this. I think it's more that you treat me like a princess. Don’t blame me for your own choices.” The red that came over Giriko’s face, his throat swelling shut before he could get any words out… it was all only a fraction of the reaction he was having to that statement. It took him awhile, but eventually he broke out of his stupor and thrust Justin under the covers, wrapping them up even tighter so Justin was trapped in the hot sweaty hell between their chests. 

“Fucking sit down there and shut up, you make everything so insufferable you  _ brat _ .” Justin made a whining huffy noise, struggling very very gently, still being overly cautious about hurting him after what happened. He really was convinced the enchanter had broken something but really Giriko didn’t even care if he had at this point. If Justin was going to treat him like a fucking delicate child then he was going to have to put up with being thrown around. 

“Giriiiko it's hard to breathe down here.” The whining tone was meant to be annoying, drawn out to get him to give up so that noise would stop. That wasn’t the part that was sticking out the most to Giriko though… What was bothering him the most was Justin’s warm breath tickling his bare chest, making him even more aware of the fact Justin was touching him, his hands gently placed on Giriko’s stomach. There was so much skin contact here that had felt normal and unassuming when Justin was just cleaning his wounds or they were wrapped up against each other trying to sleep, but felt like a lot more while Justin’s face was… lower than usual. 

He honestly had to wonder if Justin knew what he was thinking because he started wiggling down there, kicking his legs slowly trying to untangle the blankets, presumably wanting to slip out the bottom. It ended up with him scooting down, his cheek resting right above Giriko’s fucking dick as the bastard tried to get all the way free. The strangled sound that came out of Giriko’s throat was nothing he was proud of, and before he could even try to stop it he felt himself starting to get hard.  _ Fuck _ .

Justin wasn’t amused.

“Seriously? Giriko how are you this much of a handful after falling down a concrete stairwell?” Justin’s voice was so impatient and unentertained, Giriko could feel the brat’s bored breath blow gently over his dick and make everything so much worse. How on Earth did Justin always know exactly how to drive him completely insane? 

Giriko  _ knew  _ that right now Justin wanted to sleep and that getting in the way of that was a  _ giant  _ fucking risk he should be scared of taking. Still, there was no way he could just bite down on it after everything that had happened so far, this had fucking  _ started  _ with the promise of sex that went completely undelievered. Justin was crazy if he thought Giriko wasn’t going to look for it now. 

Getting up on his knees hurt far worse than he could’ve imagined, his bones screaming at him as he ignored his body’s desire to collapse. The second Justin got out of the blankets he looked like he was going to yell at him again, desperate to get Giriko to sit down and heal. He beat the brat to the punch, grabbing onto the scythe’s head and rubbing his soft little face against his clothed dick. The little gasp he got from Justin, not as pissed off as the other would probably want it to seem, was fucking amazing. 

“This started because you wanted to be helpful, right brat? Why don’t you listen to me for once and I’ll show you what you can do.” The whimper Justin made in turn, obviously involuntary, was all the permission Giriko needed to keep this going. He was hard enough that something had to be done anyway. The scythe didn’t answer him, staying obediently silent as his answer, waiting to see what Giriko had in mind. It was more than just satisfying to see, Justin looked so good when submitting.

“ _ Good boy _ , come on and get me nice and wet so we can have some fun.” It was rare Giriko could get away with being straight up commanding Justin, who would get huffy and upset and usually straight up refuse on principle. He was being surprisingly obedient today, plus, the way his eyes watered and how he nuzzled back into Giriko’s dick said what Giriko already knew, he’d do fucking anything to be called good. 

Justin took a second to get going, taking in a deep breath while still buried in Giriko’s crotch, probably enjoying the smell like the goddamn freak he was. When he finally finished that he shyly moved to pull down the front of Giriko’s boxers giving the head a little lick before he was even ready. It made Giriko’s leg jerk in reaction, a fresh wave of pain washing down his leg. Once this was all over there was a job chance Justin was going to kill him for talking him into this and ignoring his wounds… 

“I said to suck it, I didn’t ask for your teasing baby scythe.” Justin whimpered again but nevertheless took Giriko as far into his mouth as possible, staring up at him with big blue eyes that wanted nothing more than to hear more commands and satisfy. He was way too fucking cute. Apparently Giriko didn’t respond to it fast enough because he got a desperate hum as Justin started to move, coating the enchanter’s dick in his warm saliva just like he had been told to, sucking in an attempt to make the experience even more pleasurable. 

“Fuck, you’re so good at this, maybe you more than earn the title princess.” The pleased hum he got said that Justin wasn’t taking that title as an insult anymore, perhaps happy with it knowing it was a reward for being good now. Regardless of what it was, Justin was a little bit  _ too  _ good at this and if Giriko actually wanted to get to the action he was going to have to stop it. He pulled Justin off, savoring the hypnotized look he got from the scythe. The brat’s tongue was still out, his little mouth open and welcoming, not done despite Giriko forcing him to be. It was an appetizing enough sight he was tempted to just finish in Justin’s mouth right here and be done with it.

Still, as delicious as that idea was, there was no way he was going to miss any opportunity to actually fuck Justin. Lifting the kid up so he could reposition them he smirked at the hot little gasp Justin made as he was moved around. It was obvious Justin was just as excited and into this as he was right now, biting the collar of the shirt he had stolen from Giriko as he watched to see what was going to happen, annoyingly adorable. 

Once he leaned the scythe back though, getting ready to fucking eat him alive, he felt something in his leg pop, a strangled noise coming out of his throat as he was forced to sit back down, desperately getting off his knees before the pain got worse. Justin, for once, didn’t look concerned or worried. Which perhaps only made sense considering his legs were still being held wide open by Giriko’s grip. 

Giriko wasn’t letting go yet he refused to admit this was over. Through the pain that was ruining fucking  _ everything _ , there was something so fucking insane about seeing Justin staring at him like this, clearly wondering why he wasn’t being fucked… not wanting to say anything but curling his toes and wiggling the slightest bit in a silent request to get fucking impaled already. Justin  _ wanted  _ to get fucked, was waiting and doing whatever Giriko wanted in an extremely rare show of obedience and everything was getting fucked up!

Fuck.  _ Fuck _ , he couldn’t miss this but at the same time there was no fucking way he’d be able to orgasm while fighting this fucking hellish pain in his leg! 

“Giriko? Are you ok?” Justin was struggling a bit now, trying to get Giriko to let go of his thighs so he could close them and they could have an actual conversation… Giriko only tightened his grip, no.  _ No _ , he could fucking do this. Trying to get back up he found that his body just straight up didn’t listen to him this time, it didn’t let him even  _ move _ . Despite truly trying to move his legs, they just didn’t. Justin managed to wiggle his legs out of Giriko’s grip, fucking sealing the fact he had fucking smudged this  _ again _ . 

“What happened? Is your leg ok? Giriko, what's wrong?” Justin sounded extremely worried, definitely catching onto the fact it was  _ bad  _ if it stopped Giriko when they were so fucking close. The concern only made it worst though, Giriko wished he could get up and kick his stupid fucking leg into a tree, make it regret fucking him over like this. Instead, he was forced to say in the tiniest most grumbly voice possible…

“I can’t fucking move my legs.” There was a pause after that, Justin processing what he said before looking panicked. Obviously overly concerned with that. When Justin darted out of the room, saying something about calling Azusa or whoever to help, Giriko couldn’t even bring himself to scream at the brat to drop it. He just glared at the messed up sheets where Justin had just been, desperate to find someway to stomach all his hatred for this fucking bullshit. 

He was going to  _ murder  _ that child.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually originally ended with porn but I censored it for being too weird (cockwarming ahem) so rip Giriko originally you got to fuck Justin but then the self conscious censorship came in and stole it from ya. Also this technically wasn't late in my time zone for 10/9, it's 11pm right now, but for like everywhere else in the world it is late so fuck me.


End file.
